Sacrifice
by Lily
Summary: Set in Crystal Millenium. After musing over Pluto's affection for Endy, Serena grants her a wish..


Sacrifice Rated : G 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Queen Serenity summoned the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto to her hall. After excusing all the other members and guards of the Court, she proceeded to pressing matters. "Pluto, hear me carefully, please." 

"Yes, My Queen." 

"I know of your feelings for Mamo..Endymion. Now, I'm granting your wish, you shall have one night of unbridled pleasure with him." 

"But..." "No buts. I've made my decision." 

"Serena," Pluto started. "This isn't right. You know it isn't." 

"Pluto, do you think I'm blind. I know you love him. Don't underestimate me. The Crystal powers are far beyond all of the Senshi knowings. Only the owner will know the full power it possess. The usual display are only a fraction of it's true power... Do not doubt me. I know what I'm doing." 

"Serena..." 

"Do you not love him, Setsuna ?" 

Pluto could feel the Queen's voice quavering. She could sense the shakiness of her hands. She doesn't need all this. Why did Serena have to be so stupid ? She's giving up her own husband just to make _her_ happy ? 

As soon as Pluto walked out confusedly from the hall, Serena retired to her chambers and cried her heart out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Darien, please. You know what it means to her," pleaded Serena. 

"Honey, I would never ever do anything like that. Never." 

"Go, please. I gave her my word. I've granted her what her heart desires." 

"What are you doing ? Are you planing to wreck me ? I would die of grief just hurting you, Serena... How are you going to spend that night alone ?" Darien didn't know if he should get angry or agree. It was such an absurd idea. 

"I have to try. She loves you. I love you. Why did you love me ?" 

"You are you, I love you because you're Serena. My bunny. You can't make me have a, quoting you, 'night of unbridled pleasure' with Pluto. I'm not a giggolo !" 

"Darien, please..." Serena said with tears streaming down her face. "Please... I have you with me. I'm loved. But she doesn't. Her love for you goes unrecognised, unquenched, unloved." 

"Serena...." Darien whispered. But, she had already left the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pluto entered the Royal quarters hesitantly. As much as she didn't want the Queen's offer, she wouldn't dare disobey her. "But, she didn't say what should we do," said Pluto to herself, relieved that she found a loophole in Serena's words. 

King Endymion was sitting on a couch, reading. 

"King Endymion." said Pluto. 

"Yes, Pluto. I know what you're feeling." said Darien quietly. He had an ability to read uncertain minds. 

"She has a loophole in her words." 

"Yes, she has. I would not do what she has in mind. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to, right ?" 

"How do you know ? You can read people's mind ?" gasped Pluto. 

"Only uncertain ones." 

"Shall I return to the Gates now ?" 

"No. Doing that you'd be disobeying Serena's orders. I know it sounds stupid but a Queen Serenity is a queen seldom disobeyed by her subjects. The Crystal is quite protective of it's owner." 

"I've underestimated Serena and the Crystal. I shouldn't have." 

"No, you shouldn't. Still she suprises me until now." 

"She has changed alot hasn't she ?" 

"Yeah, more matured, elegant, poised. She has more control of her feelings now." 

"True, it's very obvious." 

"Pluto, I need you to ask you a question. Answer it truthfully. But I shall do so after this 12 hours of night is up." 

"Yes." 

"Good. Tell me more about the workings of the timeline. Tell me about Reeny. She won't be here until....?" 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Serena sat alone in the dark empty room. The moon was shinning brightly outside the window and a light breeze wafted through the spider-web silk curtains. 

(this is continuing in serena's p.o.v) 

I wonder what the two are doing. I'm sure they are having fun. Why must I always be so giving ? Look where I am now. My feelings now. 

Darien loves me. He does, does he ? But Pluto loves him too. He surely needs someone better than stupid me. Someone more mature, elegant, clever, pretty and not so klutzy than me. He deserves the best. Not me. So what if I'm Queen ? Past Princess ? Future Grandma ? 

Destiny. Was he pitying me ? Or are we brought together by the threads of destiny ? Did we not love each other, so we are together now? Luna said it was destiny. So, there's nothing I can do. But I can. I can change destiny after the first happens. 

Darien surely will fall in love with her. What will become of me then ? Maybe I could take Pluto's place and guard the Gates of Time. 

Why am I trying to destroy myself ? I know I couldn't stand a night without him. Much less my whole life. Oh God ! 

Then, dear Reeny wouldn't exist. Would I bear to do this to her ? My daughter ? Future princess and queen ? Will she disappear into thin air because...because I want to make Mamo-chan happier ? With Pluto ? 

(end of her p.o.v) 

Serena cried. Her sobs were loud. They echoed through the humanless room. No Darien there to comfort her. 'He probably is having great fun with Pluto' she thought. 

She cried her doubts, confusion and heartache out. Silent tears coarsed down her stained cheeks. Her body was shaking violently but still she cried. The pain, the soon-to-come grief and heartbreak. 

Serena was so certain Darien would choose Pluto, no, Setsuna... over her, even though she was Queen Serenity. It was a sacrifice she wouldn't mind to make. Because she loves him. She would want to see him happy, even though it mean the death of her heart. 

She loved him too much. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After 12 long hours of ... talking, Darien finally decided to ask Pluto the question that had been on his mind since her confrontation (if you could call it one, it was more like her last words) during the Black Lady battle. 

"Pluto, it's time." 

"Yes, it is." said Pluto. 

"Answer me truthfully, Pluto." 

"I will." 

"Do you still love me ? Think carefully..." asked Darien silently. 

Pluto would have answered shamefacelly 'yes' a day ago. But now, after spending 12 hours with Darien, she felt ...well... different. He was still the same wonderful Darien. Prince Darien and now King Endymion. 

Through the night, she found out that no, she didn't -love- Darien anymore. It was a brotherly affection she felt now. She understood about him now more than she would have in a millenia if it hadn't been for Serena's stupid (maybe) suggestion. She would still have loved him... and she wouldn't know the reason why. 

Slowly she answered his question. 

"No." Short and simple, and straight to the point. "Not anymore." 

King Endymion made no reply but Pluto could see, and sense a great deal of weight lifted from His shoulders. As she walked out, her shoulders felt much lighter too. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Darien walked around the Palace, trying to find Serena. Usually he could do it in matter of seconds, but she had closed herself on him, locked away her link with him. He had to do it manually. 

As he came closer to a room in the Court's part of the palace, he could sense her presence in there, link or no link. The Crystal and her being was pulling him towards them. 

He opened the door slowly. He could see a figure slumped on the white carpet near the bed. 'Serena !' His heart skipped a beat. 

There were wet stains on the carpeting. 'Her tears !' he winced. Gently Darien turned her over. How sad looking her face was. 

(darien's p.o.v) 

I don't believe it. She looks as if someone died. So pale, so sad. I can't bear to know she's crying, but crying for me ? Crying over me ? God ! Look at her face. Soft. Sad. Stained. Just because of me... 

Why wouldn't she know that she's the one I live for. Breath for. If she wasn't here with me, I wouldn't be. God ! I would have gladly died for her. I would give up my life just to see her alive. I would pratically worship the ground she walks on and anything she graces her being on. If only she'd allowed me. Then this would never happen. 

She's feeling insecure. I know it. Serena, don't you see ? You're the only one for me. Earth doesn't go with a planet called Pluto. It goes with the lovely Moon. 

(end of his p.o.v) 

Darien looked down at her fragile body, cradled in his arms. His eyes blurred with tears and his chest constricted painfully. He hugged her tightly and cried. Something he seldom does. Againt his rules. Then again, Serena had made (unknowingly) him break all his rules and barriers when it came to -her-. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Serena opened her eyes, aware of something warm pressing urgently against her. Warm droplets of water fell on her cheek. She still couldn't make out the blurry figure. 

"Oh Serena..." the person was crying (?!) 

It took her a while to gather herself. 

"Darien....?" she gasped. 

"Oh God ! Serena, don't ever do this again, please." 

"Where's Plu...?" 

"There's no Pluto in my heart, Serena. Wake up and see the light. Please I beg you." 

"But, Darien, don't you ...." 

"I need you, Serena. Please don't kill me. Don't kill my heart." 

~silence~ 

"Oh Darien... I was wrong. Forgive me." 

"Forgive you ?" 

He kissed her lightly, tenderly on her lips and she burst into fresh tears. 

"Darien, was I ever that wrong..." 

"It's okay, honey. It's gonna be fine. Everything is." 

"I hope." 

"Have you ever heard of : 'If you love something, let it go. If it doesn't comes back, it was never yours to begin with'?" 

"No." 

"Nevermind. I came back. That's all that matters." 

"Oh. How I love you, Darien." 

"Love you too, bunny." 

Serena smiled at Darien happily. She now knew better. How wise were his words. She counted the times he'd left her, but no matter what, kept returning. That thought made her stronger. Much stronger. 

Darien hugged Serena tightly. He was never gonna even try the quote he had said. He was never gonna do it to Serena. No matter what, he was never gonna sacrifice her. 

======================================================== 

So ? Whatcha think. Comments wanted and needed. Please and thank you. 

Lily Email or ICQ me.... stardazed7@hotmail.com 19112563 


End file.
